NYDA: New York dective Avengers
by Irrelevant86
Summary: In an alternate universe the Avenger's plus one live in New York, and work as police officers/FBI/CIA agents. They all work together to solve crimes and protect the city. All the other police teams jokingly call them the Avengers. But when a serial killer terrorizes New York their relationship will be tested. Can they find the killer before one of their own is killed?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: Okay so I made this from a prompt I saw although the story doesn't really have to do with the prompt but I got the idea from looking at the pictures on the prompt. I'm kind of looking at this as if the Avenger's team is like the Criminal minds team, only they don't just deal with serial killers. Hope you enjoy the story. And don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**_

I walked into the precinct with my badge and gun attached to my hip, and a coffee in one hand. I could already tell that today was going to be a long day. My alarm broke {when I accidently tossed it against the wall}, my coffee machine broke so I had to stop at a coffee shop on the way here {mental note have Tony take a look at it for me}, and it's about 20 degrees below zero out there. It was the middle of March and it looked as if it was about to snow. I sighed as I sat down at my desk in the bull pen.

"Ruff morning Charlie?" A voice asked from behind me.

I turned my head to see Bruce standing behind me. Bruce is the forensic scientist and coroner of our team. The team consists of myself, Dr. Banner, Tony our weapons and machine expert, Steve our team leader, Natasha and Clint our two CIA agents, Chris {or as everyone calls him Thor} and his brother Tom our Two FBI agents, and then there's the chief of police Nick Fury.

"Yeah today already sucks," I muttered, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yeah well today is about to get even worse," Chief Fury stated, walking past. He was a tall man with an eye patch. Most people found him intimidating, but I could see past it. Behind that mask was a man who'd lost a lot including his eye. He'd lost his eye in the line of duty. He'd gotten into a fire fight with a drug dealer who'd killed thirty people.

"Oh great what now," I exclaimed, jumping up and following him to the briefing room. When I walked into the room I could see the rest of the team already sitting at the conference table. I took my seat in between Bruce, and Steve.

"So what we got today?" Tony asked, while playing with a pen.

"A real-estate agent found several dead bodies in a house she was showing. It seems that they were left there for over a month. Each victim was a woman in her early to late twenty's, and each had long brown hair," Chief Fury explained, passing out the folders. I looked through the folder. There were a total of ten victims.

"The bodies have been transported to the morgue for you Dr. I'd like you all to get started right away this case takes priority over everything," Chief Fury stated. We all nodded our heads, grabbed our folders, and rushed out of the room.

"I knew today was gonna be a bad day," I muttered, following my team back to the bull pen. Bruce walked past the bull pen and headed towards the elevator.

"All right we'll split up into teams, Chris and Tom you two should talk to the families of the first three victims, Clint and Nat you two talk to the families of the fourth, fifth, and sixth victims, Charlie, Tony, and I will talk to the families of the last victims," Steve ordered, grabbing his badge and gun off his desk.

We each grabbed our coats and headed out. I jumped into my car and followed Steve and Tony's cars to the house of victim number seven. She lived with her fiancé in a one bedroom apartment, and she worked at a restaurant on the other end of town. I pulled up outside the victim's apartment, and stepped out of my car. I looked up at the building which only had three floors.

"All right let's go, after we're done talking with the fiancé we'll stop by her work place on the way to the next victim's house," Steve exclaimed, walking past me. I followed him and Tony inside the building and up to the victim's {Sarah Claes} apartment. Steve knocked on the door, and a few seconds later her fiancé {Spencer} opened the door.

"Hi I'm detective Rogers, these are my partners detective's Stark and Robinson, we're investigating the death of Sarah," Steve stated, showing him his badge.

"Oh yeah, ugh come in," Spencer replied, opening the door wider so we could come in. We followed him into the living room where a black wrap around couch was sitting in the middle of the room facing a small flat screen TV.

"Would any of you like something to drink?" Spencer asked.

"Ah no thanks, so how long have you know Sarah?" Steve asked, sitting down.

"For three years. We ran into each other in a coffee shop and got to talking. I finally asked her out about a year ago and I'd just proposed to her last week," Spencer answered, his voice cracking at his last sentence.

"Did Sarah have any enemies?" I asked.

"No everyone loved her, she was always smiling, and she always made everyone laugh," Spencer replied, shaking his head…

_**Several hours later {precinct}**_

I plopped down in my chair and groaned. We'd been all over New York talking to about a dozen family and friends of the victims. We'd meet so many people that I had trouble keeping them all straight in my head. We hadn't gotten much on any of the victims. We'd meet several of the victims coworkers like Jason Curtson who worked with Sarah, Sammy Arentz who worked with Jamie the 8th victim, and Jack Hernd's who worked with Nina the 9th victim. Suddenly my phone went off.

"Hello," I said, answering the phone.

"Hey Charlie come down to the morgue I figured out how the victims were killed," Bruce stated.

"All right I'll be down in a minute," I replied, standing up. I hung up my phone, and walked over to the elevator. I pressed the button and a few seconds later the elevator doors opened. Tom and Chris were standing in the elevator and the two of them looked up at me.

"Hey did you guys have fun interviewing the families of the victims?" I asked, stepping into the elevator.

"Define fun," Tom deadpanned. I chuckled, and shook my head.

"Yeah me to, I was just heading down to the morgue Bruce found the cause of death you guys can come along if you want," I stated.

"Yeah sure why not," Chris said, shrugging his shoulders. A few seconds later the elevator doors opened, and the three of us got out and walked into the morgue.

"I see you picked up a few stray's on your way down," Bruce exclaimed, looking up at us.

"Oh hey that's no way to talk to your team mates," Chris scoffed. I could see a smirk playing across his face and I just chuckled.

"So what did you find?" Tom asked, walking over.

"Well each victim had two marks on their necks from a Taser, and each of them had several burns marks along their bodies. The actual cause of death was strangulation, but these women were defiantly tortured before they died," Bruce explained.

"Is that all that was done to them?" I asked. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Well the last two were rapped, but that's about it," Bruce finished. I sighed.

"So he knocks out his victims using a Taser, then tortures and kills them," Tom stated. Bruce nodded his head.

"Great," I muttered, scowling.

"Have you written up your report on your findings yet?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I have it right here I was about to send it up to Chief Fury," Bruce replied, picking up the folder that was sitting on his desk.

"I'll give it to him," I offered, grabbing the folder.

"Thank you," He said, handing it over. I nodded my head, and walked out of the morgue with Tom and Chris right behind me. After a short ride in the elevator I walked past the bull pen and up to Chief Fury's office.

"Ah Chief Fury I got Bruce's report here for you," I stated, walking in and setting the folder down on his desk.

"Thank you Detective Robinson," He stated, picking up the folder. I nodded my head, and left…

_**Later that night {Charlie's apartment}**_

I sat down on my couch and sighed. I hate today so much. Sometimes I wish I'd never become a cop, but other times I'm glad I did. I love working with my team, and I love catching bad guys. I sighed, kicked my shoes off, and turned the TV on. I switched to Nick at night, and laid back on my couch. Within minutes I was asleep…


	2. Chapter 2

_**The next day**_

I sat up at the sound of my phone ringing. I could hear the walking away music from the show "_The Incredible Hulk_" coming from the coffee table. I picked up my phone, and groaned, then answered it.

"Hello," I muttered.

"Charlie we've got another body. It was found in a park early this morning and the parks not far from your house," Chief Fury stated. I sighed.

"All right give me the address and ten minutes to get ready," I replied, getting up off the couch.

Chief Fury gave me the address which was only three blocks from my house. I hung up my phone, then jumped in the shower for a three minute rinse off. When I was done my shower I quickly dried then brushed my long straight brown hair. I pulled on a pair of black jeans, and a white shirt, then pulled on my black boots. I grabbed my keys, my phone, and my wallet and walked outside and to my car. I arrived at the crime scene a minute later. I pulled up to the curb and parked. I jumped out of my car and walked over to were the crime scene tape was. I quickly showed my badge to the officer guarding the scene and I walked over to where Bruce was examining the body.

"Same cause of death as the other victims, from what I can see that is," Bruce muttered as I bent down next to him.

"How long has she been dead?" I asked, looking over the body.

"Three hours," He replied. I sighed.

"Do we have an id yet?" I asked.

"Yeah the officer that arrived on the scene found her purse. Her name is Faith Duncan," Bruce stated, standing up.

"All right let's get her back to the morgue," He shouted, looking over at the tech's who were waiting to move the body.

"Are we the only ones that got the wakeup call from the Chief?" I asked, looking around.

"No the rest of the team is back at the office going through all of Faith's records. They're also trying to see if they can find any connections between the victims," Bruce replied. I nodded my head.

"Do we have all the pictures of the crime scene?" I asked.

Bruce nodded his head. I watched as the tech's moved the body into the van then drove off. I glanced back down at where the body was and noticed a piece of fabric lying on the ground where the body was a moment ago. I grabbed a pair of gloves and an evidence bag, and a pair of tweezers from Bruce's kit.

"Well what do we have here," I mumbled, picking the fabric up with the tweezers. I looked at the fabric for a second. I could see a small red dot on it.

"Looks like our killer might have cut himself by accident, I'll run some tests on it when we get back to the lab," Bruce exclaimed, looking at the fabric. I nodded my head and shoved the small piece of evidence into the evidence bag, then handed the bag to Bruce. I got up and walked back to my car.

"I'll see you back at the office," I shouted, getting in my car.

Bruce nodded his head and walked back to his car. I drove to the office in record time, and walked in just in time to see Tom and Chris get into one of their usual brother fights. Chris had Tom in a head lock, but Tom stomped on Chris's foot then lightly punched him in the gut.

"What's it over now?" I asked, stopping next to Nat.

"I'm not quite sure they were like this when they came in. They were already punching each other when they came in this morning," Nat explained.

"All right you two enough we've got work to do," Steve shouted, smirking at the two brothers. The two glared at each other for a second, before sitting down at their desks.

"Charlie when'd you get here?" Clint asked, looking over at me.

"A few seconds ago, just got back from the newest crime scene. So what have you guys found out so far?" I replied, walking over to my desk.

"Well three of the victims were regulars at the dinner that Sarah worked at; our newest victim, victim number 1, and victim number 5. But that's the only connections we could find between our victims," Tom answered, looking down at his computer. I sighed, not much to go on.

"Did you find anything at the crime scene?" Steve asked.

"Yeah we found a small piece of fabric with a possible blood stain on it. Bruce is gonna run some tests on it when he gets back which should be soon since he was right behind me on my way back," I replied.

"I guess I could go talk to the people that worked at the dinner again if you want," I suggested after a few seconds.

"Yeah sure take Chris with you. At least then those two can't kill each other," He muttered. I nodded my head, and stood up.

"Come on let's get going," I said, walking towards the elevator.

_**Jim's Dinner **_

I got out of my car and walked up to the dinner with Chris right behind me. I walked inside and looked around. Jim the owner was nowhere in sight but I could see Jason Curtson a coworker of Sarah's standing behind the register. I walked over to him, and he frowned when he saw me.

"Did you find out any more about Sarah's death?" He asked.

"No, but we have a new victim; Faith Duncan. From what I heard she's a regular here," I answered.

"Damn, Faith really. Yeah she came in here every Thursday and Friday," Jason replied, shaking his head.

"What did you know about her?" Chris asked.

"Ah well I know she lived alone, her parents are dead. Damn I can't believe this. Faith and I dated for about a week last year but it didn't really work out," He muttered, sitting down on the stool behind him.

"Is there anything else that you can tell us? Did she have any enemies?" I asked.

"Ugh well there was her ex. He hated the fact that her and I were dating, he even slashed my tires once though I could never prove that it was him," Jason explained.

"Do you have a name for this ex?" Chris asked.

"Ugh yeah, Kyle Johnson," Jason said.

"Thank you," I said, pulling out my phone. I dialed Tom's number and after a few rings Tom answered.

"Hey Tom could you look up an address for a Kyle Johnson?" I asked.

"Ugh yeah give me a second," He replied. I could hear him typing something into his computer.

"82 South port Avenue apartment B3," Tom stated a moment later.

"Thanks tell Steve that we'll be heading over there to talk to this guy," I replied.

"What's his connection to the case?" Tom asked.

"He's our newest victim's ex-boyfriend," I answered, hanging up the phone. I jumped into my car and drove off to the address that Tom gave me. I arrived at the address a few minutes later, and Chris and I walked into the building. We walked up the stairs to the second floor, and stopped in front of Kyle's door. I knocked, and we waited for a few seconds before I knocked again.

"Kyle Johnson open up," I shouted, knocking again. I heard a crash come from inside, and I instantly pulled my gun from its holster. I could see Chris do the same thing.

"Back up," He ordered. I backed up a few steps, and Chris kicked the door in. I could see a shattered glass… something lying on the floor in the hallway, and when we walked into the living room I could see a table with white powder on it, and a package with a white substance inside it.

"Wanna take a guess as to what this is," I exclaimed, smirking at Chris.

He smirked, then started moving towards the kitchen. I moved towards the back of the apartment where the bedroom was. I slowly walked into the bedroom and looked around me. Suddenly the door swung towards me, and caught the side of my head. Damn! I stumbled back and I felt someone grab for my gun. I stomped on the man's foot, and he elbowed me in the face. Suddenly Chris came running into the room, and tackled him to the floor.

"Get off me," The man shouted, trying to kick Chris. Chris pulled out his cuffs and cuffed the man. He stood up and yanked the man up off the floor.

"You all right?" He asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got a massive headache now," I replied. I could feel something warm running down the side of my face.

"You're bleeding," Chris stated.

"Yeah the bastard hit me in the head with a door," I muttered, following him out of the office.

"You should have Bruce take a look at it when you get back to the office," Chris replied, shoving the man into the back seat of his car.

"Yeah good idea," I mumbled, getting into my car…

_**Morgue **_

"Hold still would you," Bruce exclaimed, grabbing the side of my face to keep me from moving my head. I sighed, and sat as still as possible as he looked at my head. So far he'd managed to clean the cut up, and even got it to stop bleeding.

"Well I don't think it will need stitches," Bruce muttered. Yes, sweet no stitches. Bruce put a bandage over the cut, then threw away the bloodied paper towel he'd used to clean the cut.

"All right there you go, good as new. Take an Advil when you get home and you should be fine," He stated, patting me on my back.

"Thanks Doc," I shouted, getting up and walking out of the morgue. I road back up in the elevator, and when the doors opened I walked out into the bull pen.

"There she is. Our resident accident prone detective," Clint exclaimed, smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, and sat down at my desk.

"Did you get anything out of Kyle?" I asked.

"No he's not talking," Nat replied. Nat usually handled the interrogations; she had a way of making suspects talk.

"He asked for his lawyer than didn't say another word," Nat muttered. Great now we'll never get anything of use from him. I sighed.

"Well do we have any other leads?" I asked, looking at my team.

"No not really. We've hit dead ends on every victim. The only lead we have is Kyle, and well you know how that's going," Steve replied, scowling. I sighed, and sat back in my seat.

"Well than I bring semi good news, I was able to run a DNA test on the blood that was on the piece of fabric that Charlie found. Now I didn't find any matches for it, but we do have a suspect in custody. All we need to do is get a warrant for his DNA than we can compare the two," Bruce exclaimed, walking into the room.

"Way to go Doc," I said, pumping my fist in the air.

"I'll get right on that warrant," Steve muttered, jumping up out of his seat and walking towards the Chiefs office.

"Oh Tony I forgot to ask, I need your help, my coffee machine died on me the other day. You think you could fix it for me sometime this week?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah sure why not, should be easy," He replied, shrugging his shoulders…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Several hours later**_

Steve had managed to get the warrant for Kyle's DNA and was currently trying to wrestle it out of him. It took both Chris and Steve to hold him down while Bruce swabbed the inside of his mouth. After fighting with the man for a minute they finally managed to get a sample of his DNA.

"I'll get started on comparing this right away, but it will take some time," Bruce stated, walking towards the elevator.

"Until then we keep looking," Steve muttered, sitting back down at his desk. I sighed, and turned back to my computer. My head was starting to hurt from that hit to the head I got earlier. I rested my head in my hands for a few seconds, before looking back up at my computer.

"Hey you okay Charlie?" Tom asked, looking over at me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah just a headache," I replied, giving him a small smile.

"Why don't you go home it's late and we're getting ready to head home anyway? Besides you received quite a hit to the head earlier," Steve suggested, looking at me pointedly. I sighed, god I hate it when he's right.

"Yeah sure why not," I muttered, shutting down my computer. I grabbed my coat, said a quick goodbye to everyone, then left. I arrived home about ten minutes later, and I walked straight into my room and plopped down on my bed. I didn't even change; I just kicked my shoes off, and crawled under my blankets…

_ I could feel an intense heat on my back, but I couldn't tell what from. I groaned, and shifted on my spot. I could feel something lying on top of my chest keeping me pinned to the floor. I tried to shift again, but a sharp pain shot through my abdomen._

"_Over here," A voice shouted. _

_I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was lying on the floor of my small bedroom with a beam lying on top of me, and there was fire spreading quickly through the room. I started to panic and tried to wriggle my way out from under the beam, but didn't get much result. Suddenly several men were surrounding me. _

"_Hold on we'll have you out of there in a minute," One of the men stated._

"_On three lift," Another shouted, grabbing hold of the beam. _

_Within a few seconds the men had lifted the beam up off of me. One of the men grabbed me, and pulled me up off the ground. He carried me out of my room and out of the house I'd lived in since I was five. But that house was on fire, and it seemed as if nothing was going to stop the flames. I looked around trying to spot my parents but I couldn't see them._

"_Where's my mom and dad?" I asked, looking around again. _

_The man was carrying me towards an ambulance, where medics were waiting to take a look at me. The man didn't answer me, and I could see the top of the house come crashing down. I stared over the fireman's shoulder at what used to be my home, but now all that remained off it was a heap of ruble on fire. I kept expecting mom and dad to come rushing towards me glad to see that I was alive. But I never saw them come towards me, they never road with me to the hospital that night, and for once in my live I felt completely alone…_

I gasped, and sat up. The movement caused me to topple of the bed and crash onto the floor. The blanket tangled around my legs, and for a second I just laid there on the floor. I groaned, and sat up again. My head was pounding, and my stomach growled. I looked over at the clock to see that it was 5:02 am. I groaned again, and untangled myself from the blanket. I got up and walked into my bathroom. I grabbed the bottle of Advil and took two of the pills, then set the bottle back in the medicine cabinet.

I walked out into the living room, and then into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl and a spoon, and poured some cereal in the bowl then milk. I grabbed my bowl and spoon and walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch. I turned the TV on and started eating my cereal. After several minutes I finished off my cereal and I set my bowl in the sink then sat back down on the couch. I sighed, out of all the things I could dream about I had to dream about that night. I shook my head to chase away the memory, and turned back to the TV. The news was doing a segment on our case and I could see the footage that the news crew took of Chris and bringing Kyle into the station. There was blood dripping down from my face and I looked absolutely terrible.

"_As you can see the police now have a suspect in custody for the murders of the 11 young woman that were found in the past two days, and it seems as if the arresting officers got into a scuffle with the suspect," _The news reported stated, looking back at me.

I recognize that news reporter. That's Tamie Lorentz; she's the one that usually covers all our cases. I sighed and turned the TV to Nick at night. I'd had enough of the news for one night. I sat there watching TV for over an hour before I decided to take a shower. I rinsed off, then washed out my hair. When I was done I quickly dried off, and got changed into a pair of grey jeans and a plaid shirt. I pulled on my boots, grabbed my keys and walked out to my car. I drove to the office, and walked in. I sat down at my computer, and started doing research. It looked as if I was the first person here. I even managed to beat Chief Fury here, and he's usually her early. I was so busy researching our victims and suspect that I didn't notice when Chief Fury walked in.

"Charlie what are you doing here so early?" he asked, walking up behind me. I jumped ten feet in the air, then glared back at him.

"Couldn't sleep so I decided to come in early and get a head start on looking up any possible connections the victims have to our suspect," I replied, turning back to my computer.

"You couldn't sleep because of your head injury or because of that recurring nightmare?" Fury asked, giving me a pointed look. Damn! Damn him and his observant behavior!

"Ugh both I guess," I answered, not looking up from my computer.

"Well I can tell you that it's not going to go away, I speak from experience. Maybe you should find someone to talk to about this," Chief Fury stated, sitting on the edge of my desk.

"Did you find someone to talk to about your nightmares?" I asked, raising one eyebrow and looking up at him. He smirked and shook his head.

"No, but do you really want to end up like me," He replied, his smirking growing bigger. I chuckled, and shook my head.

"Well then I suggest you find someone to talk to about these nightmares," Fury finished, standing up and walking towards his office. I sighed, shook my head, then looked back at my computer. I'd managed to find out that Sarah, Faith, and victim's number one and five were friends; although Sarah and Faith hung out the most.

"Hey Charlie what are you doing here so early?" Steve asked, sitting down at his desk.

"Eh couldn't sleep. I even managed to beat Chief Fury here," I replied.

"Wow impressive no-one beats Chief Fury here," He said. I nodded my head.

"So did you guys find out anything after I left?" I asked.

"Not really I was planning on running a program that Tony made for me. It would search through all the victim's credit card history looking for similarities between them and anyone they knew," Steve explained.

"Wow when did he make this program?" I asked.

"He put the finishing touches on it after you left. But I didn't have time to use it yet since Kyle decided he was going to try and break the glass in the interrogation room. It took myself, Chris, Tom, Tony, and even Chief Fury to hold him down," Steve answered, shaking his head.

"Dang that man must have been on some serious stuff, have we gotten anything back on the DNA tests yet?" I asked. Steve shook his head.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself there Charlie it'll take a little longer than that," Bruce exclaimed, walking into the room.

"Hey what are you doing up here usually you just head down to the morgue when you get here?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"I wanted to check up on you seeing as how you got here early, and apparently didn't sleep much last night, and since you have a head injury I thought it might be best," Bruce answered, giving me a small smile.

"I'm fine, my head doesn't hurt, I didn't sleep well because of a nightmare I had, it had nothing to do with my head injury," I explained, looking down at my computer.

"A nightmare what was it about?" Tony asked, walking in with Chris and Tom right behind him. A few seconds later the elevator doors opened, and Nat and Clint walked into the bull pen.

"Nothing you need to know about, and when are you gonna come fix my coffee machine?" I asked, glaring at him.

"When you tell me about this nightmare that kept you from getting sleep last night," Tony replied, giving me a smirk. I scowled at him. I'd never told any of them about my parents dying in that house fire, but I'm pretty sure Tony went through everyone's files when we first started working with him. I just shook my head. There was no way I was gonna let him get to me.

"You can try all you want but I'm not gonna tell," I replied, giving him a smirk of my own…

_**Several hours later**_

Steve was still running a search on all the victims using the program that Tony created, but so far we were coming up empty. The only hit we got so far was that the second and third victim went to the same mall every other Friday. I groaned, and shut down my search box on my computer.

"We're getting nowhere," I muttered, throwing my pen onto the table.

"We'll find something," Nat mumbled back. I sighed.

"Well I'm afraid I'm the bearer of bad news the DNA didn't match Kyle's," Bruce exclaimed, walking into the room. I groaned again, and let my head flop backwards over the top of my chair.

"I'm still booking his ass for assault on an officer and possession of drugs," Steve grumbled, standing up. He walked towards Chief Fury's office to tell him the news.

"So now we have no suspects," Clint stated. I nodded my head.

"So we start from scratch go back over everything from the very beginning. Go through every single one of the victim's backgrounds, and who they hung out with and where. We mark it down on a map using color codes for each victim and see where they intersect," I suggested.

"Good idea I'll get the map," Tom stated, jumping up out of his seat. He rushed out of the room, and reappeared a few seconds later with a large map in his hand. He tacked it to the board that was sitting to the side of the bull pen.

"Okay so how do we color code this?" Chris asked, getting up and standing next to his brother. I pulled out a piece of paper and a marker, and quickly wrote down a key code.

"Do you think we should add the friends of the victims to this chart?" Bruce asked.

"Not yet, let's set up a chart for just the victims, then we can make a separate chart later and overlap it with the victim's charts," I supplied, moving towards the map.

"So why are you just standing around get to it guys, start looking through the victims files, and filling out the map," Steve exclaimed, walking to his desk…


End file.
